


the k00l k1ds

by 8bats



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bats/pseuds/8bats
Summary: yerim creates a groupchat to get her best friend a girlfriend. chaos ensues.





	1. the crunchy, crispies, soggies, and stales

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i haven't posted anything in awhile, but i'm excited to be back!! i've had this idea for awhile and i've always wanted to create a chat fic, so i figured i would do it now with loona. this fic will be loosely based off of my friends and our groupchat, so i hope you enjoy! i'll try to post regularly.
> 
> some important info:
> 
> vivi, sooyoung, jinsol, and haseul are seniors.
> 
> jungeun and jiwoo are juniors.
> 
> heejin, hyunjin, chaewon, yerim, and hyejoo are sophomores.
> 
> yeojin is a freshman.

February 16th, 5:43P.M.

_**jungeun** added **yerim** and **jiwoo** to the chat._  
  
_**junguen** named the chat "sos i like a girl a lot sos"._  
  
**jiwoo:** ooh a groupchat!!!  
  
**yerim:** hi jiwoo!!  
  
**jiwoo:** HI YERIM  
  
**jungeun:** please socialize later this is urgent  
  
**yerim:** what's wrong?  
  
**jungeun:** read the chat name  
  
**yerim:** is it a bad thing?  
  
**jungeun:** yes because she's my friend and she probably doesn't even see me like that but she's so pretty and tall and i never really had a type before but now i think she's my type and i don't know what to do  
**jungeun:** i've never ever liked someone this much for this long and i've been trying to get over her but i don't think i can  
**jungeun:** so i need wise advice  
  
**jiwoo:** oh boy  
**jiwoo:** you're really whipped huh ):  
  
**jungeun:** yes  
  
**yerim:** do we know the girl? maybe we can figure out if she likes you!  
  
**jungeun:** yeah you know her  
  
**jiwoo:** who is it?  
  
**jungeun:** ok but you can't tell anyone  
jungeun: i will actually die if she finds out  
  
**yerim:** we won't tell anyone  
  
**jungeun:** it's jinsol  
  
**jiwoo:** SJDKDJSKDKDK  
  
**yerim:** OMG REALLY  
yerim: YOU GUYS WOULD BE SO CUTE  
  
_**yerim** named the chat "OPERATION 2JUNG"._  
  
**jiwoo:** YEA!!!! KSJSDJKF  
  
**jungeun:** I KNOW  
**jungeun:** but we'll never date because she'll never like me because she's a cool pretty athlete with a bunch of friends and anyone in the school would date her  
  
**jiwoo:** )):  
  
**yerim:**  hey don't say that jungeun  
yerim: you're really funny and pretty and i wouldn't be surprised in jinsol liked you back!  
  
**jungeun:** thanks  
  
**jiwoo:** hm  
**jiwoo:** we should give her a codename  
  
**jungeun:** what why  
  
**jiwoo:** like so that if we want to talk about her in public we won't have to whisper  
  
**jungeun:** oh  
**jungeun:** let's call her fish  
  
**yerim:** fish?  
  
**jungeun:** her eyes are big like a fish  
  
**yerim:** cute ?  
  
**jungeun:** she's the prettiest girl i have ever seen  
**jungeun:** if she liked me back i would die  
  
**yerim:** didn't you also say you would die if she found out you liked her?  
  
**jiwoo:** i guess we'll be planning your funeral either way!  
  
**yerim:** it'll be so pretty with us planning it!  
  
**jungeun:** Um  
  
**jiwoo:** I HAVE AN IDEA  
  
**yerim:** about the funeral or jinsol?  
  
**jiwoo:** jinsol  
**jiwoo:** we should make a groupchat and add jungeun and jinsol  
**jiwoo:** so they can mingle  
  
**yerim:** that's such a good idea!!  
  
**jiwoo:** i know!!!!!  
**jiwoo:** jungeun ur so lucky to have me in your life ❤  
  
**jungeun:** NO WAIT DON'T DO THAT  
  
**yerim:** why not??  
  
**jungeun:** it would be so sketchy  
**jungeun:** she barely knows jiwoo  
  
**yerim:** i mean no offense but jinsol isn't really that smart  
**yerim:** i love her (not as much as you obviously) but she always brags about being dumb  
  
**jungeun:** please don't  
  
**yerim:** how about i make the groupchat and add my other friends too? i can say i wanted to make a groupchat with my closest friends cause i thought it would be fun  
  
**jungeun:** ok do that  
  
**jiwoo:** this is so sneaky  
  
**yerim:** who should i add?  
  
**jungeun:** me, jiwoo, jinsol, haseul, yeojin, hyejoo, and chaewon  
  
**jiwoo:** can u add sooyoung too  
  
**yerim:** i don't really know her that well  
**yerim:** to be honest i'm a little bit afraid of her  
  
**jiwoo:** oh that's ok  
**jiwoo:** i am too  
**jiwoo:** but in a good way  
**jiwoo:** anyways! u should make the groupchat now  
  
**yerim:** ok!!  
  
\--  
  
February 16th, 6:26P.M.  
  
_**yerim** has added **jungeun** , **haseul** , **jinsol** , **jiwoo** , **yeojin** , **chaewon** , and **hyejoo** to the chat._  
  
_**yerim** named the groupchat "the k00l k1ds"._  
  
**yerim:** hehe  
  
**jinsol:** what is this  
  
**yerim:** a groupchat for my closest friends! i thought it would be fun since we're already all friends  
**yerim:** jungeun supported the making of this gc so if it's boring blame her  
  
**jungeun:** WOW  
  
**jiwoo:** hi everyone!!!  
  
**haseul:** hi guys :)  
**haseul:** can we add some people?  
  
**yerim:** sure!  
  
**jungeun:** it depends  
**jungeun:** who  
  
**haseul:** i was going to add heejin  
  
**jungeun:** oh  
**junguen:** sure add her  
  
_**haseul** has added **heejin** to the chat._  
  
**heejin:** what's this  
  
**yerim:** a fun groupchat!  
  
**jiwoo:** HEEJIN  
  
**heejin:** JIWOO  
**heejin:** also oo sounds fun  
  
**yeojin:** i just woke up what is this  
  
**jungeun:** wtf it's 1pm  
  
**yerim:** omg scroll up yeojin  
  
**yeojin:** sorry i saw the word fun and i assumed it was unrelated ://  
  
**jungeun:** LMAOO  
  
**yerim:** i feel betrayed  
  
**jinsol:** damn she really just called u a boring ass bitch in front of ur closest friends  
  
**yerim:** this is cyber-bullying  
  
**haseul:** JINSOL WATCH UR LANGUAGE  
  
**junguen:** YEA WATCH UR FUCKING LANGUAGE BITCH  
  
**chaewon:** hey bitches  
  
**jiwoo:** CHAEWON  
  
**chaewon:** is someone speaking to me?  
**chaewon:** sorry i can't hear broke :/  
  
**jinsol:** u literally got airpods yesterday stop flexing already  
  
**chaewon:** sorry what was that 👂?  
  
**jinsol:** capitalism killed chaewon  
  
**jungeun:** jinsol how do u know what that word means  
  
**jinsol:** WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN  
  
**yerim:** this was a mistake  
  
**yeojin:** aww cute they're arguing  
  
**jungeun:** what.  
  
**yeojin:** ;-)  
  
**jinsol:** who tf uses a winky face with a nose  
  
**yeojin:** STOP I GOT IT FROM YERIM  
**yeojin:** YOU CAN'T BULLY ME FOR THAT  
  
**heejin:** lol  
**heejin:** can i add hyunjin  
  
**chaewon:** ok pause on my flexing  
**chaewon:** who are u and who is hyunjin  
  
**jinsol:** wait how do u guys not know eachother? you're in the same grade and have the same friends  
  
**heejin:** i'm in choir and hyunjin is my girlfriend  
  
**chaewon:** oh  
**chaewon:** booo theatre is where it's at  
  
**junguen:** how does it feel to be so wrong  
  
**jinsol:** nah athletics is the best  
**jinsol:** after all our dubs coach francis buys us chick-fil-a  
  
**yeojin:** "dubs" it's 2019 who still says that  
  
**chaewon:** boring locals  
  
**jiwoo:** choir is like a family  
  
**jinsol:** so is athletics  
  
**chaewon:** theatre can't relate  
**chaewon:** we'd all kill eachother for a lead role  
  
**heejin:** that's how my family is haha  
**heejin:** anyway can i add hyunjin now  
  
**yerim:** sure!  
  
_**heejin** added **hyunjin** to the chat._  
  
**hyunjin:** *barks*  
  
**yeojin:** what on earth  
  
**chaewon:** i think this is why i don't know who they are  
  
**heejin:** she's kidding omg  
  
**hyunjin:** lol what's this  
  
**yerim:** please scroll up hyunjin  
  
**hyunjin:** no thanks  
  
**haseul:** hi hyunjin :)  
  
**hyunjin:** hi haseul  
**hyunjin:** heejin can you come over later  
  
**heejin:** yea of course  
  
**yeojin:** *throws up*  
  
**hyunjin:** shut up  
  
**jinsol:** lol  
**jinsol:** i miss being young and dumb  
  
**chaewon:** being old and dumb must be so hard ): i feel so bad for you jinsol  
  
**yerim:** this chat is becoming hostile  
  
**yeojin:** i love it  
  
**chaewon:** wait where tf is hyejoo  
  
**yerim:** i think she still hasn't found her phone  
  
**chaewon:** i miss her  
  
**jinsol:** oh? the small demon has feelings?  
  
**chaewon:** ur old and soggy shut up  
  
**jinsol:** ouch  
  
**yeojin:** to chaewon crunchy means really good and soggy means really bad  
  
**chaewon:** i'm the only crunchy one here ❤  
**chaewon:** as expected~  
  
**haseul:** what are the rest of us?  
  
**chaewon:** some of you are crispy, some of you are soggy, some of you are stale  
  
**jinsol:** what does stale mean?  
  
**yerim:** it's like when someone is trying too hard to be crunchy  
  
**jinsol:** this is weird  
**jinsol:** can i add sooyoung  
  
**jiwoo:** YES ADD HER  
**jiwoo:** she's sooo pretty lqjduworjekf  
  
**yerim:** add her!!  
  
**yeojin:** who's that  
  
**jinsol:** she's a senior who does track, baseball, dance and she used to be in choir. she's rlly cool  
  
_**jinsol** added **sooyoung** to the chat._  
  
**jiwoo:** SOOYOUNG :D  
  
**sooyoung:** Heyy  
**sooyoung:** What's this?  
**sooyoung:** Who are you guys? I only know like 4 of you.  
  
**jinsol:** u know who i am ;)  
  
**sooyoung:** Unfortunately.  
  
**jiwoo:** aldjakfjwjkf  
  
**jungeun:** i'm jungeun  
  
**sooyoung:** Hi, I'm Sooyoung.  
  
**yeojin:** why does she text like that  
  
**sooyoung:** Like what?  
  
**yeojin:** with capital letters and punctuation  
  
**sooyoung:** You mean grammatically correct?  
  
**jinsol:** don't tease sooyoung she's a god and she can kick ur tiny ass  
  
**chaewon:** hi ms. sooyoung  
**chaewon:** do you have airpods  
  
**sooyoung:** No.  
  
**chaewon:** oh sorry i can't hear you  
  
**jinsol:** OH SOOYOUNG GUESS WHAT  
  
**sooyoung:** What?  
  
**jinsol:** for the senior athletes' field trip to that one college coach francis said she's gonna recommend some of us  
  
**sooyoung:** AHH FINALLY!!!!!  
  
**jinsol:** I KNOWWWW  
  
\--  
  
February 16th, 6:44P.M.  
  
_OPERATION 2JUNG_  
  
**jungeun:** do you guys think jinsol likes sooyoung  
  
**yerim:** no ? why do you think that  
  
**jungeun:** idk she just seems really excited talking to her  
  
**yerim:** don't worry too much, i think they're just close  
  
**jungeun:** alright  
  
  
  
  



	2. the broken airpods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeojin: scorpios are the best sign
> 
> chaewon: ur so right yeojin
> 
> sooyoung: Lol Scorpios are just Valentine's Day sex.
> 
> chaewon: shut up gemini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i forget, i want to mention that this story was inspired by "the bestest friends" by dunkshots and "sorry, the Messaging app has crashed." by kwanology. i wasn't sure how to format a chat fic, so their fics really helped. they're also very funny and interesting fics (my favorites), so you should go check them out!!

February 17th, 5:31P.M.

 _the k00l k1ds_  
  
**chaewon:** how do you delete someone from a groupchat  
  
**heejin:** why?  
  
**chaewon:** because if she talks to me ever again i will fight her  
  
**haseul:** huh? what happened? fight who?  
  
**chaewon:** she knows who she is.  
  
**jinsol:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT  
  
**chaewon:** THEY WERE EXPENSIVE  
  
**haseul:** ???  
  
**yerim:** at lunch jinsol came over to talk to us but chaewon had her airpods in so she couldn't hear so jinsol took her airpods out then they started play fighting and jinsol accidentally flung the airpods out of her hand and they went rlly far and someone stepped on them by accident  
  
**jiwoo:** chaewon got so mad she started crying and hyejoo had to calm her down  
  
**haseul:** oh aw  
  
**jinsol:** but it was an accident  
**jinsol:** i'm really really sorry chaewon  
  
**chaewon:** I HATE YOU  
  
**yerim:** then jinsol started crying because she felt bad  
  
**heejin:** damn i wish i had the same lunch time as you guys  
**heejin:** ours is never that interesting  
  
**jiwoo:** it was actually rlly sad  
**jiwoo:** at first we were all laughing but then they both started crying and the rest of us got teary-eyed  
  
**heejin:** y'know hyunjin is really weird about her airpods too  
**heejin:** one time hyunjin had her airpods in and she wasn't listening to me so i took them out of her ears and she barked at me  
  
**chaewon:** hyunjin you have airpods?  
  
**hyunjin:** yea  
**hyunjin:** i prefer them over earbuds because they don't get caught when i wear big earrings  
  
**jungeun:** sorry to interrupt but did heejin just say that hyunjin barked at her  
  
**haseul:** oh thank god  
**haseul:** no one was saying anything about that so i thought i was going crazy  
  
**heejin:** she does it jokingly  
  
**jiwoo:** wait she barks like a dog?  
**jiwoo:** i thought you were trying to say she was yelling at you  
  
**hyunjin:** it's just funny  
  
**yeojin:** is it really though  
  
**hyunjin:** yeojin  
  
**yeojin:** yea?  
  
**hyunjin:** shut up.  
  
**yeojin:** >:-(  
  
\--  
  
February 17th, 5:55P.M.  
  
_OPERATION 2JUNG_  
  
**jungeun:** help what do i do  
  
**yerim:** what do you mean?  
  
**jungeun:** jinsol and i are barely talking on the groupchat  
  
**yerim:** ohh  
**yerim:** well you can always private message her!  
  
**jungeun:** she may think i'm weird  
  
**jiwoo:** noo she won't think ur weird  
**jiwoo:** you guys are friends and jinsol loves talking!! she'll probably be excited to talk to u  
  
**jungeun:** what should i say?  
**jungeun:** i'm nervous hfhsjfjwj  
  
**yerim:** don't be!!  
**yerim:** talk about sports  
**yerim:** she loves talking about that!  
  
**jungeun:** ok  
**jungeun:** ok ok i can do this  
  
**jiwoo:** GO JUNGEUN!!!  
  
**yerim:** woo!!!!!!  
  
\--  
  
February 17th, 6:12P.M.  
  
_private chat between **urfavedumbjock** and **queenkim**._  
  
**jungeun:** hey  
  
**jinsol:** heyyyy  
**jinsol:** what's up?  
  
**jungeun:** i have a question  
**jungeun:** do you know when swim tryouts are?  
  
**jinsol:** on the 20th! tryouts start at 6:45am  
**jinsol:** why?  
  
**jungeun:** well i was thinking about trying out  
  
**jinsol:** really??  
**jinsol:** that's cool! you definitely should  
  
**jungeun:** yeaa  
**jungeun:** are you trying out?  
  
**jinsol:** yes!  
**jinsol:** if you're in athletics you have to try out. it's either that or run laps  
  
**jungeun:** oh that sucks  
  
**jinsol:** it only really sucks when you don't like the sport at all  
**jinsol:** but thankfully the only sport i'm bad at is basketball  
  
**jungeun:** seriously?  
**jungeun:** but you're so tall  
**jungeun:** which is not a bad thing at all btw  
  
**jinsol:** hahah i know  
**jinsol:** i just get distracted when i play for some reason  
  
**jungeun:** oh  
  
**jinsol:** it's really cool that you're trying out for swimming though! i didn't know you liked sports  
  
**jungeun:** um yea sports are cool  
**jungeun:** i like the water  
  
**jinsol:** cool  
**jinsol:** well good luck! i hope you make the team  
  
**jungeun:** thanks  
  
\--  
  
February 17th, 6:20P.M.  
  
_OPERATION 2JUNG_  
  
**jungeun:** SOS SOS  
  
**jiwoo:** what's wrong???  
  
**jungeun:** I TALKED TO HER  
**jungeun:** AND I TOLD HER I WAS TRYING OUT FOR THE SWIM TEAM  
  
**yerim:** wait but you hate being in water ?  
  
**jungeun:** I PANICKED  
**jungeun:** WHAT DO I DO  
**jungeun:** I TOLD HER I LIKED WATER  
**jungeun:** and i can't just not try out because she seemed happy when i told her i was trying out and she said she hopes i get in  
**jungeum:**  help  
  
**yerim:** oh wow  
**yerim:** that's not great..  
**yerim:** but! don't worry!!  
**yerim:** this isn't a bad thing!!!!  
  
**jungeun:** yerim i really don't want to swim  
  
**jiwoo:** I HAVE AN IDEA :0  
**jiwoo:** do badly on purpose so that u don't make the team  
  
**jungeun:** I CAN'T DO THAT  
**jungeun:** she'll think i'm a loser who's bad at sports  
  
**yerim:** hey, don't panic, okay? you don't have to try out, but if you do, just try your best. jinsol is a nice girl and she wouldn't judge you for something like that.  
  
**jungeun:** ok  
**jungeun:** you're right  
**jungeun:** thank you  
**jungeun:** ily guys  
  
**jiwoo:** AW  
**jiwoo:** WE LOVE YOU TOO <3333  
  
**yerim:** we love you too!!! :-D  
  
\--  
  
February 17th, 8:33P.M.  
  
_the k00l k1ds_  
  
**jiwoo:** HEY what are all of ur zodiac signs????  
  
**yerim:** gemini!!  
  
**haseul:** i'm a leo!  
  
**jungeun:** why  
  
**jiwoo:** for important top-secret reasons  
  
**jinsol:** gemini sun, virgo moon, gemini mercury, cancer venus, with virgo mars  
  
**sooyoung:** I'm a Gemini.  
  
**jiwoo:** OK THANK U SJDKDJSK  
  
**jungeun:** wtf jinsol  
  
**jinsol:** hey astrology is fun  
  
**hyunjin:** scorpio  
  
**chaewon:** ME TOO  
**chaewon:** so is hyejoo  
  
**yeojin:** I'M A SCORPIO TOO  
**yeojin:** scorpios are the best sign  
  
**chaewon:** ur so right yeojin  
  
**sooyoung:** Lol Scorpios are just Valentine's Day sex.  
  
**chaewon:** shut up gemini  
  
**heejin:** i'm a libra !  
  
**jiwoo:** I AM TOO  
  
**jungeun:** I'm an aquarius  
  
**jinsol:** ahhh that makes sense  
  
**jungeun:** huh?  
**jungeun:** what do you mean?  
  
**jinsol:** well, most of the time you're really mellow and chill, but every once in awhile when you get excited about something you're really talkative. it's kind of cute actually  
**jinsol:** aquariuses are mysterious  
  
**jungeun:** oh  
  
**jinsol:** i actually really like aquariuses to be honest  
**jinsol:** but geminis are the best  
  
**chaewon** : absolutely not  
  
**jiwoo:** I LIKE GEMINIS TOO  
  
**sooyoung:** Me too.  
  
**yerim:** wow almost all of us are geminis or scorpios!!!  
  
**hyunjin:** aren't those the most hated signs  
  
**yeojin:** because people are idiots  
  
**chaewon:** amen!!  



	3. hyejoo finds her phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungeun: someone messaged me "yo quiero comer coño" and idk what that means
> 
> jinsol: mood
> 
> haseul: omg
> 
> jungeun: what
> 
> yerim: HAHAH
> 
> jungeun: WHAT  
> jungeun: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN  
> jungeun: SINCE WHEN DO U GUYS SPEAK SPANISH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by me crying over naruto and also a tweet i found very funny. enjoy!!

February 18th, 10:12P.M.  
  
_the k00l k1ds_  
  
**heejin:** I AM SOBBING  
  
**haseul:** are you okay???  
  
**heejin:** I JUST LOVE SASUKE SO MUCH  
  
**chaewon:** who tf is sasuke  
  
**heejin:** ARE YOU SERIOUS  
  
**hyunjin:** she's rewatching naruto  
  
**jiwoo:** chaewon you haven't seen naruto???  
  
**chaewon:** nope! i have a life!  
  
**heejin:** obviously not  
  
**jinsol:** naruto is so good tho  
  
**chaewon:** not good enough though!  
  
**heejin:** LITERALLY SHUT UP  
  
**yerim:** hahah i like sailor moon!!  
  
**chaewon:** me too <33  
  
**yerim:** <33  
  
**heejin:** i hate you guys so much  
**heejin:** chaewon how can u hate naruto when you've never even seen it??  
  
**chaewon:** i don't like action anime  
  
**heejin:** BUT YOU WATCH SAILOR MOON WHAT  
  
**chaewon:** they're cute though

 **heejin:** IMPLY AGAIN THAT SASUKE ISNT CUTE

 **yerim:** they are!!! once i took a quiz and it said i was sailor moon haha!!  
  
**chaewon:** you are!!  
**chaewon:** i'm sailor venus!!  
  
**jinsol:** i think you're more like chibi moon tbh  
  
**chaewon:** SHUT UP  
  
**yerim:** oo i can see it!!! chibi won!!  
  
**jungeun:** sorry to interrupt this obviously very important conversation about anime but do any of u happen to know how to speak spanish  
  
**chaewon:** nope  
  
**hyunjin:** i only speak hyunjinese  
  
**chaewon:** i speak chaewonese!  
  
**jinsol:** i can barely speak english some days  
  
**jungeun:** isn't english is your first language  
  
**jinsol:** still  
  
**haseul:** i might be able to help? i took it in my freshman and sophomore year  
  
**jungeun:** ok great  
**jungeun:** how do you say "i don't know how to speak spanish"  
  
**haseul:** no hablas español  
  
**jungeun:** thanks haseul  
  
**haseul:** you're welcome  
  
**jinsol:** what do u need to know spanish for  
  
**jungeun:** someone messaged me "yo quiero comer coño" and idk what that means  
  
**jinsol:** mood  
  
**haseul:** omg  
  
**jungeun:** what  
  
**yerim:** HAHAH  
  
**jungeun:** WHAT  
**jungeun:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN  
**jungeun:** SINCE WHEN DO U GUYS SPEAK SPANISH  
  
**jinsol:** i have a book full of spanish curse words and phrases  
  
**yerim:** my friend taught me some spanish once for fun  
**yerim:** and jinsol taught me the curse words  
  
**jungeun:** so..what does it mean  
  
**jinsol:** google exists for a reason jungeun  
  
**heejin:** hyunjin is the sasuke to my naruto  
  
**chaewon:** you're STILL talking abt naruto??  
  
**jinsol:** HAHA UR WRONG FOR SO MANY REASONS HEEJIN  
  
**heejin:** NO I AM NOT  
  
**yeojin:** this bitch really thinks she's naruto  
  
**hyunjin:** i don't want to be sasuke  
  
**heejin:** ....i'm this close to being single again  
  
**hyunjin:** lmao bye  
  
**heejin:** i'm going to snap  
  
**jungeun:** wtf why would they message me that  
  
**jinsol:** JSJDKDSKKD  
  
**jungeun:** wait jinsol you said mood  
  
**jinsol:** yes i did  
  
**jungeun:** oh  
  
**jinsol:** lol  
  
\--  
  
_OPERATION 2JUNG_  
  
**jungeun:** i'm dying  
  
**yerim:** HAHAHAHAH  
  
\--  
  
February 18th, 11:58P.M.  
  
**hyejoo:** ?  
**hyejoo:** I just found my phone  
**hyejoo:** What is this  
  
**chaewon:** HYEJOOOOOO  
**chaewon:** YAYYYYYYY  
  
**yerim:** hi hyejoo!!!  
**yerim:** this is a groupchat for my closest friends!  
  
**hyejoo:** Oh ok  
**hyejoo:** Well hi  
  
**chaewon:** the groupchat was dying  
**chaewon:** but you resurrected it!!!!  
**chaewon:** my hero  
  
**hyejoo:** Hahahah  
  
**yerim:** it wasn't dying :-(  
  
**yeojin:** HI HYEJOO  
  
**hyejoo:** Hi  
**hyejoo:** What does coño mean?  
  
**chaewon:** who cares!!  
**chaewon:** hyejoo where was ur phone??  
  
**hyejoo:** oh it was in my backpack  
  
**chaewon:** are u serious  
**chaewon:** i had SO many memes to send u when u lost ur phone but i couldn't send them  
**chaewon:** and it was in ur backpack this whole time.....  
  
**hyejoo:** My friend Remi used it to call her mom once and didn't know where I usually put it in my bag!!  
**hyejoo:** And I didn't think it would be there  
  
**chaewon:** smh hyejoo  
**chaewon:** i expected more  
  
**hyejoo:** Lol sorry  
  
**chaewon:** it's ok!!! but i missed you  
  
**jinsol:** did anyone else notice that chaewon is only nice to hyejoo  
  
**chaewon:** thats because i hate u  
  
**yerim:** you say that but you guys are always cuddling at school!!!!  
  
**yeojin:** yeah!!  
  
**jiwoo:** CHAEWON IS JINSOLS BABIE  
  
**chaewon:** NO  
  
**jinsol:** yes  
  
**hyejoo:** Hahaha they're like mother and baby  
  
**chaewon:** stop i'm not a baby  
  
**jinsol:** ˢᵗᵒᵖ ᶦ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵃ ᵇᵃᵇʸ  
  
**yeojin:** u know who else chaewon is a baby for ;-))  
  
**chaewon:** STOP  
  
**jinsol:** sᴛᴏᴘ  
  
**chaewon:** ahdjwhdjejd I'M GOING TO SCREAM  
  
**hyejoo:** Who  
  
**chaewon:** yeojin if u say anything i'm going straight to ur house and fighting u  
**chaewon:** I'LL BRING MY POINTY HEELS  
  
**jinsol:** lol  
**jinsol:** *yeojin leaves the chat and gets a restraining order on chaewon*  
  
**hyejoo:** Why can't I know  
  
**chaewon:** because it's a secret  
**chaewon:** yeojin only knows bc she's nosy  
  
**hyejoo:** Oh  
  
**jinsol:** WAIT I THINK I KNOW  
**jinsol:** HA  
  
**chaewon:** no u don't idiot  
  
\--  
  
February 18th, 10:58P.M.  
  
_OPERATION 2JUNG_  
  
**jungeun:** i'm so sad  
**jungeun:** i like fish so much  
**jungeun:** like she's so cute and pretty and we would be such a cute couple and i would go to her games and cheer for her and stuff and she would smile all prettily  
**jungeun:** i'm gonna cry  
  
**yerim:** aw jungeun :-((((  
**yerim:** don't be sad  
**yerim:** all of that can still happen!!!!  
  
**jungeun:** but she doesn't like me  
**jungeun:** ughhwudywdyjdj  
  
**jiwoo:** STOP!!! DONT SAY THAT  
**jiwoo:** SHE CLD LIKE U VVV MUCH ND U JUST DONT KNOW  
**jiwoo:** STOP ASSUMING  
  
**jungeun:** ugh  
**jungeun:** yerim  
**jungeun:** can you pretty please with a cherry on top find out if jinsol likes me back  
**jungeun:** pleaseeee  
  
**yerim:** ok!  
**yerim:** when should i ask her?  
  
**jungeun:** WAIT NO YOU CAN'T ASK HER  
**jungeun:** you have to find out on your own or else she'll realize that i like her  
**jungeun:** so maybe tomorrow when you see her at lunch be like "so who do you guys like" or something  
**jungeun:** but don't be too obvious about it  
  
**yerim:** ok i got it!! :-)  
  
**jiwoo:** YAYAYAY  
**jiwoo:** OPERATION 2JUNG !!!!!!!  
**jiwoo:** also this is unrelated but do u hav sooyoung in ur lunch period ..  
  
**yerim:** no sorry :-(  
  
**jiwoo:** hahahaha wut r u apologizing 4.....  
  
**yerim:** oh i thought you wanted me to find out if she likes you  
  
**jiwoo:** wut..... hahaha nooo  
  
**jungeun:** jiwoo you aren't subtle  
**jungeun:** like at all  
**jungeun:** everyone knows you like sooyoung  
  
**yerim:** except for sooyoung maybe  
  
**jiwoo:** ?!?!?!?!?!!!  
**jiwoo:** thats crazy  
**jiwoo:** hahah anyways  
**jiwoo:** OPERATION 2JUNG  
  
**yerim:** YEA OPERATION 2JUNG  
  
\--  
  
February 19th, 1:46A.M.  
  
_lesbian squad_  
  
**jinsol:** owl is so cute fuckeyfuduyfud  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so much planned for this series so i'm sorry if it feels a bit slow-paced!!! i promise i'm getting there :) 
> 
> P.S. I PROMISE VIVI WILL BE IN THE FIC SOON


	4. new girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yerim: but like some of us even want to date eachother!
> 
> vivi: Like who?
> 
> jiwoo: WHO?!?!?!
> 
> sooyoung: Who?
> 
> chaewon: WHAT DO U KNOW YERIM CHOI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me so long oh my god....idk why it did lmakdkdkf i am SO sorry just pls enjoy

February 19th, 1:48A.M.

_lesbian squad_

**sooyoung:** Lol what happened?

**jinsol:** nothing happened  
**jinsol:** but she's SO CUTE  
**jinsol:** DID YOU SEE IN THE GC WHEN SHE REALIZED I SAID MOOD  
**jinsol:** SOOO CUTE

**sooyoung:** Ask her out.

**jinsol:** no no no  
**jinsol:** she would think i'm joking

**sooyoung:** Then tell her you're serious

**jinsol:** ugahdhsjdjd it isn't that easy  
**jinsol:** i feel so stupid for thinking she would like me  
**jinsol:** she probably thinks i'm annoyingg

**haseul:** sol i think you should tell her  
**haseul:** you clearly like her a lot and you would regret it if you never got the chance to tell her  
**haseul:** do it before it gets too deep and it hurts too much  
**haseul:** i know it can be hard but itll hurt less now

**jinsol:** ur right but im a wimp  
**jinsol:** hh i'll try to tell her soon  
**jinsol:** maybe tomorrow  
**jinsol:** or in a week  
**jinsol:** ahdkakdj idk

\--

February 19th, 3:45P.M.

_the k00l k1ds_

**haseul:** hey guys so there's this new girl at our school that i'm helping out for welcoming committee and i was wondering if i could add her to the chat?  
**haseul:** her name is vivi and she's chinese and she doesn't know anyone at our school yet so i was thinking we could all help her out!

**yerim:** add her!!

**haseul:** ok thanks!

_**haseul** added **vivi** to the chat._

**vivi:** ?

**haseul:** hey this is haseul from school (the one who showed you around)! this is the groupchat i was talking about :)

**vivi:** Oh, ok. Hi Haseul :)

**yerim:** hi i'm yerim!  
**yerim:** do you speak mandarin?

**vivi:** No, I speak Cantonese.

**yerim:** ohh ok that's cool!!

**jungeun:** hi vivi i'm ashley  
**jungeun:** you can call me jungeun though  
**jungeun:** i met you earlier on the bus

**vivi:** You have two names?

**jungeun:** kinda  
**jungeun:** ashley is my english name

**vivi:** Do all of you have English names?

**yerim:** not all of us  
**yerim:** just jungeun hyejoo and sooyoung! hyejoo goes by olivia and sooyoung goes by yves (but that's french)  
**yerim:** but since we're all korean we just call them by their korean names

**vivi:** Oh ok

**yeojin:** HI I'M YEOJIN I'M A FRESHMAN AND I'M HASEUL'S SISTER

**vivi:** Hi

**sooyoung:** Are you a senior?

**vivi:** Yes

**sooyoung:** Cool, me too.

**jiwoo:** HI VIVI!! I'M JIWOO  
**jiwoo:** OR U CAN CALL ME CHUU IF THAT'S EASIER TO REMEMBER

**vivi:** Is Chuu your English name?

**jiwoo:** its a nickname!  
**jiwoo:** it means like  
**jiwoo:** umm  
**jiwoo:** like CHUU! chuuuuu

**sooyoung:** It means cute.

**jiwoo:** ahdgatteqkldjsdhkdkfkdlf  
**jiwoo:** OH VIVI i have a friend named lucas who also speaks cantonese!!!!  
**jiwoo:** i can tell him abt u so he can help u out!!!

**vivi:** Sure

**jiwoo:** he might b a lil loud tho so sorry in advance LOL

**jungeun:** lucas is very loud

**sooyoung:** Isn't he that tall fuckboy who used to date Yuqi?

**jiwoo:** he did but he isnt a fuckboi!! hes rlly nice nd he helped me cheat on a test once lol

**sooyoung:** Sounds like a fuckboy lol.

**jiwoo:** idk :/  
**jiwoo:** but hes nice i pinky promise!!!!

**vivi:** Ok. I'm fine with Haseul helping me around

**jiwoo:** okie just lmk if u change ur mind!

**vivi:** Thanks  
**vivi:** Can you all tell me about yourself?

**yerim:** i'm yerim, i'm 15, i'm a gemini, and i'm bi :-) i love astrology and sports and i have a pet roach named zoomy <3

**vivi:** What's a roach?

**hyejoo:** A roach is a Sooyoung

**yerim:** LOL  
**yerim:** it's a bug!! but they're cute

**sooyoung:** Hi, I'm Sooyoung and I'm 17. I am also not a roach. Hyejoo is dumb.

**hyejoo:** :)  
**hyejoo:** I'm Hyejoo and Sooyoung is the dumb one haha

**chaewon:** lol  
**chaewon:** i'm chaewon and i helped yerim name her roach ! i'm also oli's bff

**hyunjin:** i'm hyunjin

**heejin:** i'm heejin!! aka hyunjin's girlfriend aha

**yerim:** i think jinsol is busy rn :-( but she's nice and fun too!!! jinsol, sooyoung, and haseul are the seniors so you'll probably be closest with them

**vivi:** Ok  
**vivi:** Also you said you were a gemini  
**vivi:** What's that

**yerim:** that's my zodiac sign! my birthday is june 12 so i'm a gemini

**vivi:** Oh. My birthday is December 9.

**yerim:** then you're a sagittarius!!! they go well with leos, like haseul ;-)

**jungeun:** ok this is getting boring  
**jungeun:** zodiac signs don't really matter in america vivi so don't worry about them

**yerim:** they matter to me!!!

**jungeun:** ANYWAYS  
**jungeun:** vivi how do you like our school so far

**vivi:** It's nice. There are a lot of pretty girls.

**sooyoung:** I know right!

**jiwoo:** YAYYY VIVI ARE U LESBEAN

**vivi:** What is lesbean?

**sooyoung:** Lolll she means lesbian.  
**sooyoung:** It means that you only want to date girls.

**vivi:** Oh.  
**vivi:** Yes.

**jiwoo:** once again the gays stick 2gether <333

**yerim:** oh yea that's another thing! all of us want to date girls  
**yerim:** well maybe not yeojin she doesnt know right now  
**yerim:** but like some of us even want to date eachother!

**vivi:** Like who?

**jiwoo:** WHO?!?!?!

**sooyoung:** Who?

**chaewon:** WHAT DO U KNOW YERIM CHOI

**yerim:** that's top secret information!

**chaewon:** ok....but if u know something..

**yerim:** i know everything <33

**jiwoo:** i like someone  
**jiwoo:** but none of u wil figure it out :P

**yerim:** actually u make it really obvious who u like haha

**vivi:** Is it Sooyoung?

**sooyoung:** Me?????

**jiwoo:** WHATEYEJFUSJFK  
**jiwoo:** UMMMMM  
**jiwoo:** WHY DO U THINK THAT

**vivi:** It was a guess.

**jiwoo:** Haha noooooo. No it is not. No. not  
**jiwoo:** not that sooyoung isnt cute  
**jiwoo:** but like  
**jiwoo:** nooooo  
**jiwoo:** anywayz i hav 2 do my hw BYEEEE NICE MEETING U VIVI

**vivi:** Nice meeting you too.

**sooyoung:** Is it jungeun?

**jungeun:** ew no

**yeojin:** HAH I KNOW WHO  
**yeojin:** ALSO IK WHO CHAEWON LIKES

**chaewon:** haha yeojin ur so hilarious omg  
**chaewon:** hahahahaahah

**yeojin:** ;-)

**vivi:** Haha

**yeojin:** BUT YERIM WONT TELL ME WHO SHE LIKES

**yerim:** idk who either!  
**yerim:** everyone is cute but they wouldn't like me so i get over it quickly lol

**yeojin:** SHUT UP EVERYONE LIKES U

**yerim:** omg who???

**yeojin:** WELL i know jaemin liked u at one point this yr

**yerim:** no!!! he likes jeno!!!!

**yeojin:** that's why i said likeD  
**yeojin:** BUT U AND JENO HAVE SUCH SIMILAR PERSONALITIES

**yerim:** i wouldn't date him they're too cute together

**chaewon:** jsmr: killing yerim

**yerim:** omg i love his YouTube videos though  
**yerim:** as long as he did it relaxingly i would recommend it <33

**jinsol:** idk any of those people or what y'all are talking abt  
**jinsol:** also hi vivi im jinsol

**chaewon:** yea u wouldn't ://

**yeojin:** WE'RE TALKING ABOUT WHO LIKES WHO

**yerim:** JINSOL who do u like???

**jinsol:** that's a secret

**yerim:** :-( tell me eventually!!

**jinsol:** nahh

**hyejoo:** Jaemin likes Chaewon

**chaewon:** what??

**yeojin:** NO HE LIKES JENO  
**yeojin:** WE JUST SAID THAT

**hyejoo:** He said she was cute....

**yeojin:** so what he thinks everyone is cute

**c** **haewon:**  what when did he say that

**hyejoo:** Umm like a week ago  
**hyejoo:** I didn't think you liked him though..

**chaewon:** i absolutely do not  
**chaewon:** and he does NOT like me

**hyejoo:** Idk  
**hyejoo:** It kinda bothered me when he said that

**chaewon:** why .

**yeojin:** WHY  
**yeojin:** were u jealous ;-)

**yerim:** hahhshdjdjf

**hyejoo:** Why would I be jealous...  
**hyejoo:** I guess I felt bad for Jeno

**yeojin:** SUREEE

\--

_private chat between **yeoyeojin** and **kirbywon**._

**chaewon:** STOP PLEASE PHYMYKRITJ

**yeojin:** NO IM HELPING U

**chaewon:** U ARENT SHES GOING TO REALIZE

**yeojin:** OH WELL

\--

_the k00l k1ds_

**chaewon:** well it doesnt matter no one likes me so

**hyejoo:** That's not true

**chaewon:** ??

**hyejoo:**  Someone likes you

**chaewon:**  who

**hyejoo:**  Idk I'm sure someone does

**yerim:** hyejoo's right!!! ur v likeable i used to like u !

**chaewon:** REALLY

**yerim:** YEP!

**yeojin:** YOU NEVER TOLD ME???? I HATE YOU

**hyejoo:** What you did

**yerim:** yea.. it's not rlly a big deal lol  
**yerim:** but i didn't want to be in a love triangle or anything

**chaewon:** WHAT

**yerim:** wait i didn't mean that  
**yerim:** i meant i thought someone else liked u so i didn't bother !!

**chaewon:** who?????

**yerim:** umm idk just assumed! kinda like hyejoo did ?

**sooyoung:** You guys are so confusing. I've been reading these messages and I don't understand anything.

**hyejoo:** Of course YOU don't

**sooyoung:** Shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a kudos if u liked it <3


End file.
